


056. You’re An Asshole, And I Love You

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [56]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Best Friends to Lovers, Budding Love, Budding Romance, F/M, Five's mentioned, Fluff, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Small Road Trip, Teen Romance, but not there, i guess, prompt, so he's here, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: Sneaking Into My Room, Making Fun Of My Bedhead, Singing Songs We Don’t Even Know On The Car Radio At 1am, Eating Fast Food In A Parking Lot Because We Had To Stop For Gas, And Watching The Sunrise From The Backseat…Might Just DoShip: Benya
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139648
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	056. You’re An Asshole, And I Love You

Ben had been one of Vanya’s bestest friends for a majority of her life. 

Up until kindergarten, Vanya’s best friend had been a guy named Five, but he moved away, all the way to California. And since then, Vanya and Five hadn’t really talked, muchless seen, each other since then.

But after Five had left, ironically Ben’s family moved into Five’s family’s old house, next door to Vanya, and the two quickly became inseparable. 

Fast-forward about 12 years, nearing the end of Ben and Vanya’s senior year. On this particular Thursday night, Vanya was just about to go to bed, having finished most of her homework for the long weekend when a knock at Vanya’s window. Glancing at the clock before moving to pull open the window, there was only one person who would be knocking on her window and not the front door, let alone at almost 1am.

“Hi Ben.” Vanya said with a smile, sliding the glass pane of her window up, the cooler night air breezing into her room.

“Hey Van. Nice look, suits you.” Ben said, waving a hand towards Vanya, who lifted a hand into her hair and tried to straighten out any stray hairs. Meanwhile, Ben normally climbed would’ve climbed through the window once she’d opened it, before jumping onto her bed. But instead, tonight he motioned for her to climb out the window. Vanya quickly slipped on some shoes, grabbed her phone, and left a note to her parents in case they checked on her saying she was with Ben before climbing out her window and joining her best friend on her roof.

As they climbed off the roof, carefully jumping from the roof to fence between their houses and then the ground, Vanya asked quietly once she landed on the ground, “Where are we going?”

“We,” Ben said, jumping from the fence to the ground beside her, “are going on an adventure.”

“At 1am?” Vanya asked.

Ben smirked at her before asking, “Is there a better time?”

“Yes,” Vanya huffed, “when I’m not supposed to be sleeping. And you still didn’t answer my question.”

Instead of getting a reply, Vanya and Ben quietly walked through the dark towards Ben’s old pickup truck parked on the street in front of their houses. The truck had been gifted to him from his dad for his 16th birthday, after he got his license. Vanya climbed into the passenger seat while Ben slid into the driver’s seat.

The truck started with rumble, and they quickly set off on their mystery destination. Vanya was in charge of the music, making sure they weren’t waking the neighbors as Ben drove them out of the still sleeping neighborhood. As she flipped on their local ‘adult hits’ station, which played very interesting things this early in the morning, Ben made sure to go extra slow passing their sheriff’s, who was close friends with their parents, house, not wanting to draw any extra attention to themselves.

As their truck slid out of the neighborhood and into their still sleeping suburban town. There was only 3 places open at this hour in their small town, the one gas station, the 24-hour convenience store, and the one McDonald’s in their small shopping area. 

Wordlessly, Ben pulled them into the shared parking lot of the convenience store and the McDonald’s. Vanya hoped out of the truck and headed into the convenience store, grabbing their usual snacks while Ben pulled into the drive thru. A mere five minutes later, Vanya walked out the automatic doors of the convenience store just as Ben pulled up to the curb to pick her up.

Vanya jumped back into the passenger seat, switching the radio back to the ‘adult hits’ station from the awful ‘classic country’ that Ben had flipped on in her absence. As soon as her seatbelt clicked back on, Ben pulled away from the convenience store’s curb and out of the parking lot.

Ben drove them across the one major intersection in their town to the lone gas station on the other side. As Ben refilled the tank with gas, because he’d apparently forgotten to do so earlier, Vanya picked through the bag of food Ben had gotten at McDonald’s, plucking her order of fries out of the bag, and making sure to tease her best friend as he shivered in the cold, early morning air.

With the tank filled once more roughly 8 minutes later, Ben quickly hoped back into the car, ensuring the heater was on, dramatically claiming that he’d nearly frozen to death in the 40°F weather outside. When Ben said he could feel his fingers again, and he called Vanya dramatic, he began driving the truck again, pulling onto the nearly empty freeway.

As much as Vanya pestered him for answers, repeatedly asking him where they were going, he wouldn’t tell her a single thing. Nearly 20 minutes into their drive on the freeway, he pulled off into some park Vanya had never heard of before. Ben pulled into a clearing between trees, nearing a small drop-off, before backing the truck unnervingly close to the edge, then turning off the truck.

Ben ignored every question, and questioning look, Vanya sent his way as he pulled her, and their various snacks, into the truck’s bed, a blanket Vanya hadn’t seen earlier spread out. Ben took a seat in the truck’s bed, patting the space next to him as Vanya continued to give him questioning looks but joined him anyways.

Once Vanya took her seat in the space next to Ben, she looked out to the sky they were facing, realizing how many more stars they could see a little further away from their town. Before she realized it, Vanya was leaning against Ben, and instead of playfully pushing her away like he normal would, Ben wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her ever so slightly closer to him, as if he was testing the waters of her reaction.

In turn, Vanya snuggled a bit more into his side, throwing one her arms across Ben’s lap and taking ahold of his other hand. There was a few minutes of them leaning on each other, neither saying a word or making a move, their mutual shyness getting the best of them. As the cool morning air began making Vanya’s hand get a bit too cold, she felt Ben start rubbing some warming circles onto the back of her hand. A few moments after Ben had begun rubbing circles into her hand, he slowly lifted her hand to his cooled lips and pressed a quick kiss onto her hand before pulling it away, his eyes nervously bouncing between his lap and her face.

Vanya pushed herself up a bit, pulling Ben’s full attention onto her. Vanya slowly pulled her hand out of Ben’s grasp, instead using both hands to cup the sides of Ben’s face then planting an equally quick kiss to his lips before pulling away, her hands slipping from his face. 

There was a moment, which felt like an eternity, that Vanya waited for Ben’s reaction, worrying that she’d ruined their friendship with her stupid kiss and stupid feelings. But before Vanya’s thoughts spiralled, Ben, much like Vanya had moments earlier, cupped the sides of Vanya’s face, followed soon after by him leaning in to plant a kiss on her lips. Vanya leaned in as well, meeting him halfway. The kiss turned into two, then three, and eventually Vanya lost count, too busy kissing her best friend, sincerely hoping things weren’t going to get awkward between them.

A long, and a bit heated, make out later, both Vanya and Ben were a bit out of breath. Both felt quite warm despite the cold air surrounding them, eventually pulling away from each other slightly, instead Vanya’s head laying on Ben’s shoulder as they sat, snuggled together in silence for a few hours, watching as the sun began to creep over the skyline as the day began to sneak up on them.

Neither of them wanted to be the first to say something, instead enjoying being blissfully ignorant of the rather important talk they needed to have about what all of this meant. But once the birds in the trees towering around them began chirping, it was time to face the music. 

Vanya picked up any trash or leaves that had been blown into the truck bed while Ben started the truck again, hoping it would warm up a bit while he folded up the blanket. Both Ben and Vanya tried avoiding looking at the other, sneaking glances when they thought the other wasn’t looking. 

Once everything was cleaned up, they both slid into their seats, Ben’s hand placed on the gearshift but not switching the car from park to drive. “Ben?” Vanya asked, “We need to talk.”

“About what?” Ben asked back, sounding the most nervous Vanya had heard him be in years.

“About everything.” Vanya answered, “What just happened. What it means. Us.”

Ben’s head snapped to face her own as ‘Us’ passed her lips. “What do you want it to mean?” Ben asked, eyes shifting to look out the windshield instead of looking at her.

“I want there to still be an us.” Vanya started, “Wether ‘this’ goes any further, or we leave it as is; I still need you in my life Ben.” His eyes shifted back to hers, an unnerving look of fear in his eyes. “I love you Ben.”

Ben’s face softened, Vanya’s face heating up and her heart pounding in her chest as she nervously watched him. “I love you too Vanya.” Ben told her, one of his hands reaching over and taking ahold of one of her’s. They both leaned towards each other, pressing yet another quick kiss to the other’s lips before Ben finally shifted the car into drive, slowly pulling out of the park and back onto the freeway.

The 20 minute drive didn’t feel nearly as long on the way back to their houses, both playfully sneaking glances at each other and pressing quick kisses when stopped at traffic lights throughout the drive. When Ben pulled up to the curb between their houses, switching the car off but neither made a move to leave. “Ben,” Vanya called, pulling his attention to herself one again, “does this mean we’re dating now?”

Ben, thankfully, laughed a bit, nodding as he did so, before replying, a soft smile present on his face as he answered, “Yes, I think it does Vanya. Do you like that?”

“Love it.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Please let me know what you think!!


End file.
